1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a button assembly and washing machine having the same, by which assembly and disassembly of the button assembly are facilitated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a washing machine, a tub contains water and detergent inside and a laundry is put in a drum installed within the tub. And the drum is rotated to perform washing, rinsing, and dewatering. The washing machine is an apparatus for removing filth or dirt attached to the laundry using the detergent and mechanical energy applied thereto appropriately.
Specifically, a drum, which is horizontally installed within a drum type washing machine, contains detergent, water, and laundry therein and is then rotated by a drive force of a motor to remove filth or dirt attached the laundry. Such a drum type washing machine avoids causing damage or ravel to the laundry, consumes less water, and brings about a washing effect of beating and rubbing.
A general drum type washing machine consists of a cabinet forming an overall exterior, an opening formed at a front side of the cabinet for putting/pulling a laundry in/from the washing machine, a door provided to the front side of the cabinet to open/close the opening, a tub provided within the cabinet to contain water therein, a drum rotatably installed within the cabinet to perform washing on the laundry therein, a multitude of perforated holes formed at a wall of the drum so that the water passes through the perforated holes, an inlet pipe for supplying the water within the cabinet, and an outlet pipe for discharging the water outside the cabinet.
A control panel is provided to an upper front side of the cabinet to control an operation of the washing machine. And, a button assembly for inputting an operational condition of the washing machine and a display unit for displaying an operational state of the washing machine are provided to the control panel. The control panel including the button assembly 20 according to a related art is explained in detail by referring to FIG. 1.
First of all, a plurality of push switches 31, a plurality of light-emitting diodes 32, an integrated circuit (not shown), and a circuit board 30 having segments and the like mounted thereon are provided inside a control panel 10. And, a button assembly 20 consists of a plurality of push buttons 21 pushing the push switches 31, respectively, a panel 22 covering a front side of the circuit board 30 and having the push buttons 21 provided thereto, and a plurality of plate springs 23 elastically supporting the push buttons 21 in a direction opposite to a push direction, respectively.
And, a plurality of button holes 22a are formed on the panel 22, whereby the push buttons 21 are inserted in the button holes 22a, respectively. Moreover, a display unit (not shown) displaying an operational state of the washing machine is provided next to one side of the button assembly 20.
When a specific one of the push buttons 21 is pressed from a front side of the control panel 10, the pressed push button 21 overcomes an elastic force of the plate spring 23 to press the corresponding push switch 31. Hence, a specific operational condition of the washing machine is inputted to operate the washing machine, accordingly. Meanwhile, if an external force pressing the push button 21 is released, a restoring force of the plate spring 23 makes the push button 21 return to its original position.
However, in the related art button assembly, the push button 21 is hooked on the panel 22 to enable a push behavior and the plate spring 23 is locked to an inside of the panel 22 by a screw, whereby the assembly and disassembly of the button assembly 20 are complicated to reduce work efficiency thereof.